The Fire in Your Eyes
by NeroAnne
Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn’t know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way. SLASH! Hardycest.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



"Owe," Jeff whimpered, his eyes closed tightly.

Lita giggled, watching as the trainer continued to skim his fingers lightly over the younger Hardy's ankle.

Jeff pouted, "I'm glad you're amused. I think I broke my ankle!"

"Nope. Not broken, just a tad sprained," the trainer told him, "Just make sure to ice it when you get home, the swelling should go down in a couple of days."

Matt Hardy, his brown eyes narrowed, politely thanked the trainer and began leading him to the door before he turned to glare at his younger brother.

Jeff shivered and looked away from his brothers eyes. It pained him to see Matt so angry…so and at him.

Lita watched with careful eyes before deciding to take her leave, "Well…I have to go…Trish…she uh- she wants to hang out tonight, love you both! By boys!" and she dashed out of the room, running to her girlfriends locker room.

Jeff bit his lip. Stupid Lita. Mean, old, bat Lita! Leaving him here with his _very_ upset older brother. He couldn't blame her though…The WWE's Lita may be going out with Matt Hardy…but the real world Amy Dumas had been with the lovely blonde, Trish Stratus for a couple of months now. He understood that Amy wanted to be with Trish…and he also understood that Amy knew better than to try and pacify Matt.

Jeff's vigilant green eyes watched as Matt paced around the room. Swallowing nervously, Jeff parted his lips, "Matty…I-"

"Shut up."

Jeff bit his lip, his entire body beginning to quiver.

Matt narrowed his eyes and walked towards Jeff. His hands reached out for him.

Jeff recoiled, bringing his knees up to his chest. He refused to look up. If he did, he would have seen the hurt look on Matt's face.

"Jeff…" he heard his brother's soothing voice before he was pulled onto Matt's lap, his smaller body fitting his older brother's perfectly. Nuzzling into Matt's chest, Jeff began to whimper.

"I…I'm s-sorry Matty…" he whispered, his eyes clouding with tears. He felt Matt's arms tighten around him.

"Shh…calm down, baby brother…calm down," Matt murmured, running his hand gently through his brother's soft, red/purple locks. Matt kissed Jeff's temple, holding onto him tightly. "_I'm_ sorry, Jeff…it just…it hurts me when you do all these reckless stunts…it hurts me inside and it tears me apart when you get hurt…"

Jeff sniffled, "It's only a sprained ankle, Matty…"

"Today, it's only a sprained ankle…next week it could be a broken neck…" Matt rubbed Jeff's back. "I love you too much to lose you, Jeffy…I love you so much…that…that it scares me sometimes," he admitted.

Jeff blinked slowly, his watery eyes looking up at his brother.

Matt stared right back. Stared into those innocent, beautiful green eyes…

"I…_we_ lost mom…I don't want to have to lose you…not you, Jeff…I wouldn't be able to live…without you here with me." Matt whispered.

Jeff licked his lips, "Matty…" The younger Hardy held onto his brother, holding him tightly. Leaning closer, Jeff pressed his lips close to his brother's ear, "I'll never leave you, Matty….I wouldn't want to…I love you too much…I'll be careful from now on, I promise."

Matt smiled, his dark brown eyes glowing. Looking down at Jeff, he couldn't help himself; his face began to lean closer to his younger brothers.

Jeff blinked in surprise before closing his eyes, leaning up to Matt.

Matt barely brushed his lips against Jeff's before he pulled back, shaking his head.

Jeff tilted his head, "Matty?"

Matt's eyes were shut tight, but he opened them a second later and gave Jeff a warm smile. "Let's go…we have to ice that ankle…"

Jeff nodded and bean to get up. He let out a gasp of pain and his injured ankle touched the ground. His knees bean to buckle and the next thing he knew, he was falling.

Matt stood up quickly, stopping Jeff's fall. Chuckling, he lifted his brother up effortlessly, cradling him as if he were a baby.

"Hey!" Jeff pouted, "I can walk!"

"No, Jeffro, you can't." Matt snickered and looked down, Jeff was still pouting. "I'll buy you some candy, how's that?" He watched in amusement as Jeff's green eyes widened and began to sparkle.

"Skittles?!" he asked, his sweet southern drawl hitting an adorable pitch.

Matt chuckled and walked out the door, "Yes, Jeff. Skittles."


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 2. _

Matt smiled down at his baby brother.

He had carried Jeff to the vending machines, watching with warm eyes as Jeff pressed the button for skittles and happily begin to chow. He had even opened his mouth when Jeff held up a green skittle. Green…the color of Jeff's eyes…

Now though, he was carrying around a sleeping baby. Yup, Jeff had just fallen asleep. For a while, Matt didn't know. He thought that Jeff was merely thinking, but the light mewl that escaped Jeff's lips caused him to look down, and there Jeffy was. Sound asleep.

"He's so cute like this…he really does look like a baby again," Matt chuckled to himself. Then he stopped walking, only a couple of steps away from his rental.

"…I forgot our damn bags!" Matt groaned.

"Hey, Matt!"

Matt turned and grinned as two of his very best friends, Adam Copeland and Jay Reso, ran up to him.

"Whoa!" Adam said, his eyes locked on a snoozing Jeff, "What happened to Baby Hardy?"

Matt merely grinned, "Skittles here, sprained his ankle while doing one of his death-defying leaps off the ladder during the match."

Jay chuckled, "Look at him! He's so small compared to you," he said, his voice gentle.

Jeff's eyebrows furrowed at the noises and whined, burying his head into Matt's chest, causing them all to snicker.

Matt sighed, "I have to get us to the hotel, his ankle needs to be iced…"

Adam tilted his head, "So what's stopping you?"

Matt gave them a sheepish grin, "I was so into Jeff that I forgot our bags. They have my car keys and the key card in them."

Jay rolled his eyes, "And you're supposed to be the responsible one," he jogged back to the locker room.

Adam sniggered then hissed, "Ouch, his ankle looks pretty bad."

Matt frowned, "I know, I would have wrapped it, but the big baby wouldn't have let me anyway."

Adam grinned, "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out later? Jay and I were going to meet with some of the guys at a local bar."

Matt licked his lips, "Sounds great…but I kinda want to take care of Jeffro, he can be clumsy."

"Stop treating me like a baby, Matty…"

Adam and Matt both looked down at a bleary-eyed Jeff in surprise.

"Hey, little one…how long have you been awake?" Adam asked, ruffling Jeff's hair.

Jeff grinned at Adam, "Since 15 seconds ago," he chirped, then turned back to look at his brother, "Matty, if you wanna go out with Addy tonight, then go. I'm not gonna do much, Just ice my ankle then probably sleep until tomorrow anyway…you go and have fun."

Matt blinked, "Are you sure, Jeffy?" He really didn't want to leave his baby brother alone…

Jeff nodded, smiling sweetly, "Absolutely."

"Hey awesome! Now you and come with, and Jeff sweetie?"

Jeff turned to look at Adam, "Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me Addy," he growled.

Jeff smirked. "Sure, _Addy_. Whatever you say, _Addy._ I love you, _**Addy**_!"

Adam's lip twitched as he tried to fight off a smile. "Love you too, you brat," he said, pinching Jeff's nose.

Matt and Adam watched in utter amusement as Jeff's face scrunched up before he let out a small sneeze.

It sounded like a mouse squeak.

Jeff blushed, "What?" he demanded, noticing the way both Adam and his brother were staring at him.

Adam laughed loudly, "Was that a sneeze?!"

Matt chuckled and shook his head.

"Here ya go, Matters!" All three turned to see Jay holding up the bags.

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Jay. Now, I need to you guys to fish my keys out, put the bags in the trunk of my rental, then go away," he ordered, a smirk on his face.

Jay stuck his tongue out at the darker Hardy before he noticed Jeff, "Hey! You're awake!"

Jeff smiled, "Hi, Jay."

"Yeah, yeah, hello, hello, can we _please_ get a move on? I need to get Jeff to the hotel, get him to ice his ankle, make him food, rent him a couple of movies, make sure he's comfy…" he trailed off at the looks he got. "What?"

Jay pouted and pointed accusingly at Adam, "How come you never take care of me like that?"

Adam smirked, "Because I take care of you in _other_ ways."

Jeff blushed and hid his face with his hands.

Matt cackled, "Stop it guys! You're making Jeffy the virgin blush!"

Jeff pouted, "Bastards."

Jay laughed and fished around for Matt's keys in the bags. "Got 'em!" he opened the trunk and put the bags in. "Alright, now all we need is Jeffy in the car and Matt driving off."

Adam nodded, "Matt's coming with us, he just has to play mommy to Jeff for a while."

"I'm not a baby!" Jeff whined as he was placed in the passenger seat. He crossed his arms as Matt buckled his seatbelt. "My hand isn't broken, Matt…I could have done it!"

"Stop being a whiner, you can unbuckle it when we get to the hotel," Matt murmured, brushing his lips over Jeff's forehead.

Adam and Jay laughed when the passenger door was closed as Jeff was opening his mouth to retaliate. Matt winked at his friends, before leaving with a promise of meeting them at the bar.



Jeff scooped a fork-full of macaroni and cheese into his mouth, watching with half-lidded eyes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy began to run from the alien-type monster.

"Alright, Jeffrey. I'm leaving in about 5 minutes. That icepack better not come off your ankle for another 15, I've set the DVD player to five DVD's, I made you popcorn and it's going to be on the table next to you, theirs a coke right next to your foot, I got you some extra skittles and a couple of pixie sticks, and…and I'm not going!" Matt finished off.

Jeff blinked and tried to process that last bit of information, then he promptly began to choke on the macaroni and cheese, he coughed, "Are you insane? You promised Adam and Jay you would be there!"

"I know I did, but look at you! You're okay now, but then when I'm gone, you could trip over something and-"

"Nope! I'll be fine, Matty…come on, go and have fun, for me?" he pleaded, his pretty green eyes tearing.

Matt sighed, running a hand through his slightly wet hair, "Fine…" there was a knock on their door, "That's Adam…Alright, Jeffy…I guess I'll see you later," Matt kissed his brother's forehead, brushing away some of his rainbow locks, before heading towards the door.

"Bye, Matty…" Jeff whispered.

Matt gave Jeff a small smile before he closed the door behind them.

Jeff sighed, and turned back to the movie.

-A while Later-

Jeff was startled awake by a harsh knock on the door. Jumping up, Jeff hissed as his ankle hit the floor but fought the pain and hurried to the door.

'_Maybe Matt forgot something…'_ he thought.

Normally, Jeff would always look through the little hole in the door to see who it was before opening, but tonight, it slipped.

It was a bad mistake.



_**Isn't Jeff just utterly loveable?! XD!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._

_Warning: RAPE._



_Chapter 3._

Matt laughed out loud as Adam and Jay began to grind against each other, it was clear to all that were present that they were drunk.

Matt looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be a bit tipsy. Chris Irvine's eyelids were threatening to close over baby blue eyes. Shannon Moore was resting his head on Shane Helm's shoulder.

"Hey guys, it's been fun…but I kinda think I should be heading back," Matt looked at his watch and almost dropped his drink. '1_2:30!'_

"Awww, come on Matt! Don't be a dick-head!" someone in the back yelled.

Matt frowned, "But, Jeff is-"

"Don't worry, Hardy…I'm sure your baby fag, I mean _brother_, is fine," chuckles came from everywhere.

Matt glared heatedly at the bigger man, "Screw you, Nash." He shoved his way through the crowd.

"Matt!"

"Hey, where ya goin?"

Mat turned around, facing Adam and Shannon. "Home," he said curtly, his eyes narrowed, "I don't feel well…I think Jeff is hurt…"

Adam blinked, his alcohol-laced mind tying to process what his best friend told him, "Why? Ya hear something?"

"Well, no," Matt admitted, "but he hasn't called me…Jeff always calls me…"

Shannon shrugged, "He's probably asleep, if you go now, you'll probably just wake him."

Matt sighed, his gut twisting. "Alright…I'll stay for a little while longer."



Jeff whimpered, "Please…L-let me go…"

He couldn't see anything.

He had been blind-folded and his hands were tied behind his back. His ankle was throbbing painfully from the awkward angle he was sitting on it.

"Let you go? Please, I'm going to put your pretty little mouth to good use,"

Jeff shivered as The Game's voice rang out in the darkness, "I'm gonna do more than just that, actually. I'm gonna pound your ass, Jeffy. I'm gonna make it hurt, real bad."

Jeff could feel hot tears sliding down his cheeks, "No, p-please!"

"Come off it, I know you're already well stretched. Your own brother must have fucked you at least once," Hunter settled Jeff on his knees, pulling up the white tank top that covered Jeff's upper body, "Everyone knows that you're a little cockslut, Jeff."

Jeff sobbed, burying his face in his arms, "Matty…oh, Matt…please, Matt…help me," he cried.

The Game snickered, pulling down his zipper, "Calling for your brother already?"

Hunter smirked and pulled down Jeff's boxers. He grasped onto Jeff's hips, before he pushed himself in, surprised at the tight entrance, "Shit! You're fucking tight!"

Jeff couldn't breath. The pain was unimaginable. He whimpered and whined and sobbed loudly.

"Fuck, I don't think I can fit more than half in you, I'm only at the tip and you're screaming…you're real tight, huh? You're telling me that you were actually a virgin?" Hunter spit on his hand, coating the base of his cock with the natural lubrication. Holding Jeff steady once again, he began to push harder, grunting in pleasure, "_Fuuuck_,"

Jeff hissed and coughed hard. It felt like he was being torn apart.

"Oh, yeah…man, you're so hot," Hunter began to pound into him harshly, his hips slamming against Jeff's roughly.

Jeff could feel himself bleeding…he felt faint. He let out a soft wail when Hunter came inside him, his hot semen gushing inside him making him feel dirty…

Hunter collapsed backwards, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Wow, Jeff, I might have to do this more often."

Jeff cried silently, listening as Hunter buckled up his pants, before leaving the room.

"Matty…" he whispered.



"That's it, I'm leaving," Matt announced. He had lost track of time.

Adam sighed, "Alright, man…I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

As Matt was leaving the bar, he noticed the bulky blonde walking in. He wore a dark smirk on his face, and he set his eyes straight on him.

Matt clenched his teeth and glared at the older male before quickly side-stepping him.

As he opened the door to his rental, Matt rubbed his temples.

Why the hell had Hunter looked at him like that?



Quietly sliding the key card through the door, Matt gently walked into the room.

"Jeff? You awake, honey?"

It took a couple of seconds, but he heard it. A quiet sob…

"Matty…"

"Jeff?!"

Matt looked around, glancing everywhere for his brother, before he saw him.

There he was. Naked and shaking. Jeff's knees were up to his chest, curled tightly in a little ball, hiding behind a dresser.

"Jeff…?" Matt slowly eased down and crawled over to him, "Jeffrey…w-what happened?"

Jeff sniffled, "I'm sorry, Matty…" he whispered brokenly.

Matt shook his head, "No, no, Jeff….I…what happened to you?"

Jeff merely sobbed louder and threw himself into his older brother's arms. "I-it hurt, but I couldn't do anything! I promise, I didn't want to do it!"

Matt felt his blood run cold. He held on tightly, never wanting to let go of Jeff.

His baby brother had been raped…



_**I hate myself…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 4._

A loud knocking was what Matt awoke to the next morning.

For a few seconds, he had no idea what happened, but when he tried to get up and couldn't, he suddenly remembered everything.

Jeff was snuggled deep into his chest. His eyes were closed tightly and he was shaking slightly. A few whimpers escaped his bruised lips.

Matt sighed, running his hands through Jeff's hair.

The loud knocking continued.

"Matt! Open up!"

Matt rolled his eyes. Leave it to Adam to show up this early.

"Jeff?" Matt gently rubbed his brothers back. "Hey, Jeffy…"

Jeff stirred, his eyes opening slightly. He brought a fist up to rub his eyes before looking up. "M-Matty…?"

Matt gave him a small smile, "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

Jeff gave a half-shrug. "I hurt…"

Matt clenched his teeth. _'Oh, Jeff…'_

"Damn it, Matt! Open the door!"

Jeff jumped, crawling backwards until he nearly fell off the bed.

"Jeff, no, it's okay," Matt whispered, carefully pulling his brother back into his lap. "It's only Adam, just Addy."

Jeff shivered and whimpered.

"Just let me see what he wants okay? I'll be right back," Matt murmured into his brother's hair.

When he felt Jeff nod slightly, Matt lifted himself from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Finally!" Adam yelled once the door was opened. He shoved his way inside.

"No, Adam!" Matt cried.

But it was too late.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Jeffers. How's that ankle?" Adam beamed jumping onto the bed next to the terrified male.

Jeff stared in horror. His lips quivered and he closed his eyes tightly.

'_His hair is too long…too blonde…just like __**his**__'_

"Hey…are you okay?" Adam asked, a wary look in his eye. He reached out to Jeff.

"No! Don't touch me, leave me alone!" Jeff yelled, covering his eyes.

Adam pulled back his hand and stood, staring at Jeff with wide eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he turned to look at Matt. "W-What's wrong with him?"

Matt ignored his friend, instead choosing to kneel next to Jeff.

"Sweetie? Come on, Jeff…you know Adam…he's our friend…remember when we went swimming a couple of weeks ago? Remember how he nearly drowned because you grabbed his ankle and scared him? All the ladder matches, all the jokes? You have to remember."

Jeff sobbed silently, "I do remember…b-but his hair…it's the same as _his_,"

Matt narrowed his eyes, "_He_ had hair like Adam's?" he questioned gently.

Jeff nodded, "L-long…and blonde…"

Matt felt his jaw clench.

Adam stood there, helpless, "Matt, what's going on?" he asked weakly.

Matt eased Jeff under the bed covers, helping him get comfortable, wincing when Jeff let out a pained whimper every now and then. "Hey, Jeff…I'm going to be _right_ here, okay? I need to talk to Adam, but you need sleep…close your eyes and hold my hand…everything will be okay…"

Jeff stared at him, his green eyes filled with fear and pain, "I'm sorry, Matty…I…I didn't know what to do…I'm sorry…"

Matt grasped his brothers hand, "Shh…don't ever apologize to me…got to sleep, everything will be okay…I'll take care of you from now on…I-I promise," his voice ended in a cracked whisper.

Jeff licked his lips, "I love you, Matty…" his eyes slowly began to close.

Matt sighed, "I love you too, Jeff…" he watched as Jeff's eyes closed completely.

He waited for a couple of minutes. Making sure that Jeff was in a calm sleep before turning to a confused Adam.

"Adam…last night…I left Jeff here, all alone and completely vulnerable…where anything could happen to him…and…something did." Matt's voice shook.

Adam slowly kneeled down, sinking lower so he would be able to hear the elder Hardy. "Matt?"

"…Jeff was raped…" Matt closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears but failing. Streams of liquid began to run down his cheeks.

Adam stared at Matt in horror, "N-no…you're not serious? Y-you're trying to trick me…"

Matt swallowed a sob and glared at his best friend, "Would I lie about something like this?!" he whispered fiercely.

Adam swallowed hard and shook his head, "B-but why? Why would someone do this to him?" his eyes turned to look at Jeff, whose body was beginning to shake.

"Jeff?" Matt gently squeezed his brother's hand, "It's okay, I'm here…" Matt closed his eyes, a silent whine escaping his throat, "But I wasn't here last night, huh? I left you…I left you here…and you were hurt…I'm so sorry, Jeff…" his head lowered, Matt continued to cry.

Adam knelt, sad and confused. And terribly guilty. He had convinced Matt to come with him…he had been the one invited him…

"Adam…"

Adam slowly raised his head, looking up and meeting Matt's eyes.

"Who do we know…that has long blonde hair?"

Adam licked his lips, "A lot…of people…"

Matt glared at the floor, "Make a list…I'm going to find the one who did this to my Jeff…and when I find him…I'm going to kill him."



_**Hunter's gonna die…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 5._

Matt sighed and squeezed Jeff's hand, "It'll be okay, Jeff…Nothing will happen to you, and I'll be with you all the time, okay?"

Jeff nodded, looking down at the locker room floor. It had been two weeks…his ankle was healed and he was able cleared to wrestle…

Matt leaned his head against a locker, "Why won't you tell me who it was…?" he asked softly.

Jeff closed his eyes, "Matt…I just want to forget…please, let me forget…?" he begged.

Matt shook his head, "I'm not going to let it go, Jeff…this person hurt you in the sickest way…you're my brother…I love you and I'm going to seriously fuck up whoever did this to you."

Jeff cringed at the iciness in his older brother's tone.

There was a knock on their door, both brothers tensed but then relaxed when Trish and Amy walked in.

"Oh, Jeff…" Trish walked towards Jeff, hugging him tightly.

Jeff nuzzled against her, breathing in her perfume. "Hi, Trish…"

"Trish," Matt gasped, "What did you do to your hair?"

Trish gave him a sad smile, "You don't like it?" her once long and beautiful blonde hair was now cut close to her chin and dyed a dark brownish color.

Jeff closed his eyes, "You did it for me, didn't you?" when he saw Trish's head lower, he sighed.

Matt stared at them in a confused manner. Amy leaned close to his ear.

"Adam was nearly in tears when he told us about how Jeff reacted to his hair…Trish didn't want to bring any memories to him," she whispered.

Matt watched as Trish ran her fingers through Jeff's purple-dyed hair and shook his head, "But Trish is a girl and she's lesbian…why would she think this would cause any discomfort in him?" he asked.

Amy sighed, "Trish _was_ supposed to be a doctor… she probably thinks of Jeff as her patient…she wants him to be at ease with her. Having all that blonde hair probably made her think that Jeff would feel uneasy, even if she was a girl and lesbian."

Jeff frowned. He had heard what Amy said. "Guys…I um…"

"What is it, Jeff?" Matt coaxed gently.

"I'm sorry…Adam…I know I hurt his feelings…and Trish, your beautiful hair…" he trailed off, "Matt…I'm sorry I caused so much hate in you…"

Trish's eyes began to water, quickly getting up, she rushed to Amy. Amy held her arms pen and hugged the small diva.

Matt shook his head, "No," he breathed, "No, Jeffrey, you didn't-"

There was another knock on the door before Adam walked in. He glanced around the room, feeling the tension.

"Dude…you look like a chick…" Matt murmured.

Adam frowned, "Bite me." His hair was held in a low pony-tail, instead of flowing down his back like usual. His eyes met Jeff's and he offered a smile, "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff smiled back, "Hi, Addy…"

His eye twitching slightly at the nickname, Adam coughed, "Um…the ladder match…it's going to start in a couple of minutes. Jay and I enter first, so you guys have about ten minutes to be there."

Matt nodded, "Great. Thanks."

Adam nodded, turning around to exit the Hardy's locker room.

"Adam…" Jeff whispered.

Stopping, Adam turned and blinked.

Jeff stood, holding his arms open.

Adam licked his lips, walking slowly, "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Jeff gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah."

Both men embraced, Adam fighting back tears.

Jeff stared at his brother, his green eyes guilty, "I'm sorry, Adam…so sorry…"

"Don't be stupid," Adam reluctantly broke the hug, "I'm the one who's sorry." As he turned again, he stopped, "Holy shit, Trish?!"

Trish stuck her tongue out, "Hey! _I_ happen to like it!"

Amy snickered and patted her girlfriend on the ass, "I like it too. So buzz off, pretty boy."

Adam sniffed, "You mean bitch," he whined as he left the locker room.

Jeff giggled.



"Nice one, Jeffy!" Jay cried, slapping Jeff on the back, causing said male to groan in pain.

"That was one killer Swanton," Matt admitted, "But don't ever do it again!"

Jeff pouted, "But it's my finisher…"

"Get a new one," Matt huffed.

"Change the swanton!? You're crazy!" Adam yelled, flapping his arms around, "Even though I _was_ the one who he fell on," he gave the grinning Jay a glare, "He shouldn't change it!"

Jeff blinked guiltily, "Sorry, Addy…are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's not like it's the first time, and you barely weigh anything, anyway."

Matt smirked, "He's a feather."

Jeff smiled, slowly breaking out of his shell, "Just cuz you're older doesn't mean I weigh any less than you do!" he ran ahead a bit.

"And besides, I-" he gasped as he crashed into someone, falling backwards on his back, "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry," he looked up and his eyes widened in fear.

Triple H looked down at him with a crude smirk on his face, "Hey there, fairy."

"Hunter," Jeff breathed.

"Jeff!" Matt quickly caught up to his brother, who was shaking terribly. "Jeff?" Matt looked ahead and narrowed his eyes.

"Hunter, what the hell did you do to him?" he growled.

"Me?" H asked innocently, "He ran into me, that's all."

Jeff whined softly, crawling backwards until he was hiding behind his older brothers legs.

Matt glared, "Then why is he cowering?" he asked through clenched teeth. He watched through the corner of his eyes as Adam and Jay bent down to talk to Jeff.

Hunter smirked, "Maybe because he hurt himself when he ran into me. After all, I'm a big boy…right, Jeff?" he shot a lascivious look at the younger Hardy who flinched.

Matt clenched his fists, "Leave." He growled, pointing to the opposite direction.

H snickered, but complied.

Jeff was still shaking, "Matty…l-let's go, please…" he whispered.

Matt nodded, watching Hunter's back as he walked away, "Yeah…we'll go…" he agreed.



_**I destroyed Trish's hair!!!**_

_**But, she sacrificed it for Jeff. No, she isn't in love with him, remember, she loves Amy. **_

_**But Jeff is still really important to her.**_

_**Matt still doesn't know that it was Hunter who raped Jeff, but he'll begin to figure it out on the next chap.**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation means EVERYTHING. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 6._

"We've got the movies!" Trish announced as she and Adam walked through the door, her arms loaded with DVD's. "Adam's got the food," she nodded her head towards her fellow Canadian.

Trish and Adam were already dressed for the night. Trish had on light blue pajamas, with fluffy white clouds on the sleeves. Her brownish hair was now too short to pull back, so she left it loose. Adam was dressed in dark green pajamas bottoms and he had on a lighter green shirt stretched across his chest. He made sure to keep his hair tied back.

Amy jumped up from the loveseat, "Finally!" She ran towards Trish, kissed her sweetly, and then stole half the food from Adam. She wore a black robe with black pajamas underneath. The robe was untied and they could see that the pajamas were decorated with red roses.

Adam snorted, "If you do nothing but sit around and eat all day, you will get fat."

Amy waved the middle finger at him, "Go suck on a straw," she drawled.

Trish giggled at the indignant look on Adam's face before looking around. "Where are the boys?"

"Jay went to get his pajamas, The Hardy's are upstairs," Amy answered.

Trish nodded, her brown hair sliding into her eyes, "Kay, I'm gonna get the DVD player set up. Adam, will you put these down for me?"

Adam nodded and set down the rest of the food before taking the DVD's in Trish's arms.

Amy ripped open a bag of Doritos, and began to munch, "Lemme know if ya need help, babe."

"Actually, I do, can you get your ass out of the loveseat so I can dump these movies on it?" Adam asked.

Amy glared, "I was talking to Trish," she hissed.



Jeff watched as his brother paced, before rolling his eyes, "Matty-"

"I can't believe he scared you! Did you see the way he looked at you!? I'm going to rip off his huge nose and shove it up his ass so he can smell his own shit!" Matt growled, walking back and forth.

Jeff's lips twitched, "Matthew-"

"He's such an ass! He thinks he can get away with the shit he pulled? Fuck, that! He's gonna get it, alright!"

Jeff licked his lips, "Matthew…-"

"Oh yeah, he'll regret the day he messed with _my_ baby brother! His fate is about to be twisted!"

"_**Matthew!**_"

Matt jumped, turning to look at Jeff, "Huh?" he asked.

Jeff smiled weakly, "Don't worry about it bro…Let's just enjoy tonight…come on, get your night clothes on, we're making our friends wait…"

Matt sighed and dug around in his drawers, "It's nice to be home…isn't it?" he said softly.

Jeff smiled, "It is…I missed dad…but he'd doing all right, huh?"

Matt grinned, "He's still trudging." He let out a small "ah-hah!" when he found his pajamas, holding them up proudly. He turned when he heard Jeff giggle. "What?"

Jeff smiled, staring at the pajamas, "I got you those…"

Matt nodded, running his hands through the silky, midnight blue fabric, "They're my favorite…I like to where them only when I'm home," he held up the shirt piece, "Thing 1. Love it."

Jeff smiled happily, "I'm glad you chose those."

Matt tilted his head curiously, "Why?"

Jeff giggled, and picked up the bag on Matt's bed.

"Oooh, I get to see what's in the bag now?" Matt leaned closer. The bag had been kept a secret until now, Matt would surreptitiously glance at it when he thought Jeff wasn't looking.

Jeff nodded and pulled out a pair of white pajamas, "This is why," he said, holding them up.

"Hey, didn't I…?" Matt trailed off, smiling. "Those are the ones I gave you."

Jeff nodded, turning the shirt around, "Thing 2!" he said happily.

Matt laughed, "I think we may like Dr. Seuss a little too much, huh?"

Jeff shook his head, "No way," they both laughed.

As they began to change, there was suddenly a loud thud from downstairs, followed by a cry of "Oh, Adam, are you okay!?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "I bet you _anything_ Adam tripped the DVD player."

Jeff pressed a finger to his lips, "You mean like he did last time?"

"Exactly."

The brother's headed downstairs.



Adam groaned, holding onto his head. "Jay…I'm going to kill you."

Jay pouted, crossing his arms over his orange-striped pj's, "How was I supposed to know you were in front of the door?"

Amy was laughing too hard to even say anything, she was holding onto her stomach, her red hair dancing like flames as she shook.

Trish stared at Adam with worried eyes, "Adam, does it hurt really bad?" she asked gently.

"Oh no, not at all! Jay just opened the door and it smacked me right in the back of the head, it only fractured my skull," Adam answered, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Trish sighed, "Come here," she ordered.

Adam grumbled, shooting the still laughing Amy a glare before walking over to Trish, "What are you gonna do?" he asked suspiciously.

Trish merely rolled her eyes, "I'm just going to check to see if you have a bump."

Adam felt Trish's fingers begin to skim over the back of his head. "It actually doesn't hurt anymore, just a dull ache-OUCH!"

Trish shook her head, "You're gonna need ice."

Adam whined, "But it'll be cold! I don't wanna watch the movies with a cold head!"

Jay had already gone to get ice and he returned, a guilty look on his face, "I'm sorry, honey…"

Adam's eyes softened, taking the ice from his lover, "Don't worry about it, babe. I'll be okay."

"What happened?" Jeff asked as he and Matt walked down the last two steps, "Didja trip again, Addy?"

"No! Jay accidentally hit me with the door when he was coming in…and **don't **call me, _**Addy**_!" Adam yelled.

Jeff merely grinned.

"Alright! Movie time!" Matt declared, grabbing the remote. He jumped back on the couch. "What we watching first?"

Amy sat back down on the loveseat and pulled Trish onto her lap, "Dunno, it's some scary movie, though."

Adam and Jay made themselves comfortable on the inflatable bed on the floor, "Awesome, we'll get to hear Jay scream again," Adam smirked as he pulled the blackest over him and Jay.

"Hey, I don't scream that loud…" Jay pouted.

Trish grabbed a fleece blanket and sprawled it over her and Amy, "You scream loud enough," she teased.

Jeff was busy searching in the snack pile, "Skittles…Skittles…need my Skittles…" he chanted as he looked for the bite-sized rainbow candy. "Skittles!" he wailed happily. "Want something, guys?"

Matt pressed 'play', "Get me some Twizzlers?"

"Got 'em," Jeff stacked his skittles on top of the bag of Twizzlers.

"Can you get me some Ruffles, Jeff?" Trish asked.

"Kay,"

"I want a soda," Adam ordered.

"Check," Jeff nodded.

"Can I have some chips?" Jay said.

"Sure…" he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Hey, Jeff?"

Sigh. "Yes, Aimes?"

"Will ya turn off the lights?"

Jeff blinked, "Oh, yeah."

Jeff turned off the lights and gave each person their snacks a he passed. Once he got to his brother, he jumped next to him, handing him the Twizzlers.

"Thanks," Matt said smiling.

Jeff smiled back, "Welcome." They snuggled together.

Soon, the only thing heard in the house was violent screams from the TV. and from Jay.



Matt jerked awake. He yawned, glancing around at everyone. Trish was sleeping soundly, her head resting on Amy's shoulder. The redhead was also asleep, her head resting on the loveseats head-rest.

Adam and Jay were snoring lightly, tangled in the sheets. Matt watched in amusement as Jay stole the covers, rolling onto his side. Adam let out a few incoherent words before stealing some of the blanket back.

Matt stretched and looked down, smiling gently.

Jeff's head rested on his chest, his arms locked tightly around Matt's waist. He was breathing gently, his eyelids fluttering.

Matt ran a hand through Jeff's hair, gently placing a kiss on his brother's head. "I love you," he whispered.

Jeff's face began to contort, small whimpers beginning to leave his throat.

"Jeff?" Matt whispered, concerned.

"No…please…Hunter…s-stop…" Jeff whimpered, his legs beginning shake.

Matt narrowed his eyes, "Jeff…I'm right here, baby…I'm right here." He hummed soothingly, rubbing Jeff's back.

"Matty…" Jeff breathed, before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Matt stared at the ceiling, his eyes flashing.

'_Hunter…'_



_**Jeff's coming out of his shell, neh?**_

_**Isn't it cute how baby-ish he is?! XD.**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation is EVERYTHING.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 7._

Jeff's eyes fluttered open. He stared around the bright room, his eyes slightly squinted. He looked towards the floor and giggled.

Adam had a small puddle of drool on his pillow, and he was making funny noises. Jay had rolled off the bed and was now hugging the cool floor, breathing easily.

Shifting his green eyes towards the girls, Jeff smiled. Sweet Trish had her head on Amy's shoulder. Her nose would twitch every often, and her lips were pulled into an adorable little frown. Amy though, was sleeping with a rather haughty smirk on her face. Her red hair was spilled down her shoulder, and she had one arm wrapped around Trish's waist.

Jeff chuckled before looking down at his brother. Carefully shifting his weight, Jeff studied the elder Hardy.

Matt was so beautiful…he had such a peaceful look on his face when he slept. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, and his features completely relaxed.

Jeff watched in awe as Matt blinked his eyes open. Green locked with dark brown.

"Jeff?" Matt husked, his eyes beginning to focus. He brought a hand up to his face, slowly trying to wake himself.

"Good morning," Jeff cooed, smiling playfully. He ran a hand through Matt's raven black hair.

Matt smiled, "Morning," he glanced at the others, "How long have you been awake?"

Jeff shrugged, "Just a few minutes."

Matt tilted his head, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," Jeff whispered softly, burying his face into Matt's neck.

Ignoring the excitement running through his body, Matt gently rubbed Jeff's back, "You sure?"

Jeff nodded, "Uh huh," he said softly. He breathed in his brothers scent, smiling. Matt always smelled nice…

"Okay…if you're sure…" Matt licked his lips, "Wanna make breakfast?"

Jeff's eyes brightened, "Sure!" he jumped off his brother and zoomed towards the kitchen.

Matt chuckled and followed, draping his blanket over Jay as he went.

When Matt entered the kitchen, an amusing sight greeted him.

Jeff stood on the counter, looking through the cabinets for pancake mix. He let out a happy squeal when he found it, "Hey, Matty! I found the-" his sentence ended in a gasp as he lost his balance.

Matt's eyes widened, "Jeff!" He ran forewords and caught his younger brother. He tightened his arms around Jeff once he had him and narrowed his eyes, "Be careful," he said sternly.

Jeff blushed, "Sorry," he whispered.

Matt sighed, "It's fine," he gently lowered Jeff onto his feet. "Come on then, they're bound to wake up soon." He snatched the pancake mix from Jeff.

Jeff watched his brother with half-lidded eyes, his heart still pounding hard against his chest. Wow…Matt had caught him…and he didn't even flinch when his weight hit him…he was so strong…

Matt caught Jeff staring and raised a brow, "What?" he asked, opening the fridge to take out milk.

Jeff merely smiled and shook his head, "Nothing. I'll make eggs."

Matt shrugged, "M'kay."

Jeff smiled and kissed Matt's cheek before fishing around the fridge.

Matt brought a hand up to his cheek and smiled, "What was that for?"

He only got a wink in response.



Adam cut a piece of pancake and stuffed it into his mouth, "Not bad, Matt. I always assumed you sucked at cooking."

Matt shot him a glare, "Assuming makes an ass outta you." Grinning when Adam spit out milk to keep from laughing, he turned to look at the others. Matt and Adam decided to eat in the kitchen. Jeff, Trish, Amy and Jay were all watching some type of chick flick in the living room.

"Hey," Adam whispered, "I checked over the list…as far as I know, there are only a couple of people who could have raped Jeff," he swallowed another bit of milk.

"No need, Adam. I know who did it," Matt kept his eyes glued on his brother, watching him as he laughed along with the others.

Adam's eyes widened, "Really? Who?"

Matt opened his mouth but stopped. Someone was coming.

"Good morning, Matthew," his father, Gilbert greeted. "Morning, Adam."

Adam smiled, "Morning."

Matt grinned, "Hey pops."

Gilbert looked around, "Where's Jeff?"

"Daddy!"

Gilbert looked up, watching as Jeff ran over to him. He let out a chuckle when the younger boy promptly tripped.

"Jeff," Matt whined, "I told you to be careful!"

Jeff got up and stuck his tongue out at Matt before hugging their dad, "Hiya dad, want some breakfast?" without waiting for a reply, Jeff skipped over to the counter.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Matthew, come with me. I need to talk to you."

Matt blinked, "Am I in trouble?" he asked slowly.

When he received a glare in return he pointed quickly at Jeff, "He did it! I swear it! He always does it, I was the good kid!" he wailed.

"Hey!" Jeff tossed an egg shell at Matt, "I was good too!"

"You came home with a stomach piercing at age 14!" Matt argued.

"Yeah? You lost your virginity at age 14, now what!?" Jeff smirked.

Matt flushed in embarrassment, "You little bastard! I told you not to spy on me!"

Jeff laughed, "We had bunk beds, Matt! You think I couldn't _hear _whatever her name was screaming?"

Matt growled, "Yeah? Well you hid a tattoo from pops. _**I**_ don't have tattoos."

Jeff frowned, "Well, pin a rose on your nose."

Matt blinked, "What?"

"Matthew, come on," Gilbert said softly.

Matt got up, walking past Jeff, who smacked him in the but with a spatula. Adam stayed at the table, laughing his head off.

-_Outside_-

Matt breathed in the North Carolinian air and sighed, "Man, why did I ever leave home?" he said aloud.

"To follow your dream," his father answered, his tone soft.

Matt tilted his head, "Dad? Are you okay?"

Gilbert stared out at the sky for a minute, before turning to look at Matt. "Matthew…did something happen to Jeff?"

Matt swallowed thickly, "What do you mean?" he asked, playing dumb.

Gilbert sighed, "Ruby came to me last night…in a dream…she seemed really worried about Jeffrey…and she seemed really worried about you," he stared into his oldest son's eyes, "Did something happen to Jeffrey?"

Matt clenched his fists. _'Oh, mom…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect Jeff…'_

Matt stared straight at his father, "Dad…Jeff was raped."

He licked his lips at the horrified look on his father's face.

Shuddering, Matt closed his eyes, "And I let it happen…"

"What?"

Wincing at the tone in the older man's voice, Matt continued, "I went out with friends while Jeff stayed home hurt…I left him alone where anything could happen…and I'm sorry…"

"Matthew…"

Matt looked away.

"I swore to protect him…he's my only brother…he's a part of me…hell…he _is_ me…and I let him down…" Clearing his throat, Matt forced his eyes open, "But…I know who did it…and dad," he waited till the older man met his gaze, "I'm going to **kill** him."

Gilbert didn't doubt that he would.



_**Mah, I don't like this chapter too much. **_

_**I think I spent too much time making a vid for this story.**_

_**If anyone wants to see the video, let me know so I could give you the website.**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation is EVERYTHING.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 8._

"I don't want to, Matt!"

"Jeff, stop being so stubborn and hand them over! I'm doing this for your own good."

"No!!!"

Adam chuckled, watching Matt try to take the skittles from Jeff. It was useless. The younger Hardy held onto the candy for dear life. He understood Matt's reason for wanting to take away the candy. Jeff had eaten nearly six bags of the skittles, and he was going for a seventh. Today they had to drive back to Toronto. Having a hyper Jeff in the backseat would _not_ be pretty.

"Little brother, I grow impatient," Matt growled, pinning Jeff's hands behind him. He then sat himself on Jeff's back. "Surrender the candy."

Jeff giggled, "Never, big brother! I shall sooner die!" Jeff twisted his body around, so that Matt had to grip the couch to avoid falling.

"Jeffrey, give your brother the candy. You can eat it when you get to Toronto," Gilbert muttered, sipping his black coffee.

Jeff pouted and handed the skittle bag over to a grinning Matt, "Figures you'd favor him. You've known him longer."

Matt smiled and kissed Jeff's forehead, "I'll give them back to you the second we enter Toronto. I promise,"

Jeff smiled and nodded, "Kay."

"Well, I guess I'll get the bags. Jeff, which one are you taking?" Matt asked, heading for the stairs.

"I packed all my stuff into the purple carrier dad gave me, and I packed your stuff into the black one he gave you," Jeff answered, moving to sit next to Jay.

"Wonderful," Matt climbed upstairs.

Jay yawned, rubbing his left eye with his fist, "Adam, honey, do you think you could get me some coffee, please?"

Adam smiled, "Sure." He headed for the kitchen, "Anyone else want some?"

Trish raised her hand weakly, "But don't add milk, please," she whispered. She was rubbing her back with one hand, and her pretty face was smothered in pain.

"Baby?" Amy asked worriedly, her hazel eyes traveled over her girlfriends body, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Trish smiled, "I just…got my _friend_ today," she shot Amy a meaningful glance.

Amy groaned, "Damn. That means I'm due in a couple of weeks."

Jeff blinked and turned to look at Jay, "What the heck are they talking about? What friend?"

Jay smiled and accepted the coffee from Adam, kissing him sweetly, "Innocent little Jeffy…does Matt tell you _anything_?"

Jeff blinked again.

"Right. Like I'm really gonna traumatize my brother by telling him **that**," Matt walked back downstairs, carrying the two bags with him.

"Don't worry about it, son," Gilbert said, grinning playfully, "Just be gay, like your brother."

Jeff grinned, "But I've always been gay."

"Then you'll never have to worry."

"Yayness." Jeff replied cheekily, before walking over to Trish, "Want me to rub your back?"

Trish smiled, "Thanks, Jeff, but I really should start packing. We're leaving in what, 20 minutes?"

"Uh huh," Matt confirmed, coming back for Adam and Jay's bags, "Damn, what do you have in here, bricks?"

Adam twitched, "That's all Jay's stuff." He fiddled with his fingers.

Matt smirked and opened up the carrier, revealing its contents. "Holy hell, Adam…how many hair supplies do you own?"

Adam huffed, "Don't hate me because my hair is beautiful," he let down his pony-tail, waving his head around enough for the locks to fly around.

"Adam…" Matt whispered. He was staring over at the other side of the room.

"What?" Adam looked to where Matt was staring and he quickly began to re-tie his hair.

Jeff's face had gone pale, and his lips began to tremble.

Matt quickly walked over to his brother, "No, no, baby…Adam didn't mean to upset you, come here,"

Jeff stared at the ground as he walked into Matt's arms, sniffling quietly.

Everyone had gone silent, and Adam had left the room. Jay had followed quickly after.

"Jeff, come on, bro…stop thinking about it, I'm gonna be here for you, alright? No one will _**ever**_ touch you again." Matt hugged Jeff tightly.

Jeff nodded quietly, hugging back just as tight. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Matt replied automatically.

Gilbert sighed, "Come on boys, you have to leave in ten minutes."

Everyone began to move.



Matt placed the last carrier into the trunk, before closing it. He looked towards his brother, who was talking quietly with their dad.

Adam reached over and honked the horn, causing Jeff to jump. "Let's go Hardy's! We're gonna be late and Vince is gonna kill us!"

Jeff chuckled before turning to Gilbert.

Matt couldn't tell what he was saying, but smiled softly when they embraced. "Dad, I'm handling it," he called out, "Don't worry."

Gilbert smiled at his eldest son, walking over to him, Jeff sliding into the car. "Take care of your brother, Matt…I know he means _a lot_ to you."

Matt stared at this father in surprise, "What? Dad…do you know?"

"That you're in love with your brother? Oh yes. Your mother told me," he smiled.

Matt smiled back, "Thanks pops. We'll try to come back as soon as possible." Hugging his father fiercely, he walked over to the driver's seat.

Gilbert watched the car until it disappeared and smiled.

Everything would be fine.



-_Toronto, Ontario, Canada. RAW Arena-_

Jeff slipped his hands into his pockets, waiting for Matt.

"Any day now…" Jeff whispered, a smile on his face. He looked around, his green eyes watching his co-workers walk around. He smiled and waved at RVD, who waved back.

"Jeffro?" Matt called out, his voice slightly panicked.

"I'm right here, Matty…" Jeff answered softly.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Matt said.

"Kay…" Jeff answered absentmindedly. Matt always took longer to get dressed.

"Hey there, cutie."

Jeff blinked and looked up, immediately, he began to blush. "Hello, Mr. Michaels," he answered politely.

Shawn chuckled, gathering his long, dark brown hair into a pony-tail. "Now, now, kid. I thought I told you to call me, Shawn."

Jeff smiled, "Sorry, habit, I guess…" he licked his lips, "I watched your match earlier…are you alright? That spine-buster looked like it hurt."

Shawn waved it off, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It won't be the last time Hunter does it."

Jeff shivered, his eyes closing. _Hunter…_

"Jeff?" Matt finally walked out of the dressing room, sporting a black mesh shirt and midnight blue pants. "Oh, hello, Shawn."

Shawn grinned, "Hey, there, Matt. Good luck on the match."

Matt grinned, "Thanks."

Jeff tilted his head, hearing Cena's music begin to play. "Matty…the match."

Matt nodded, "Right, we have to go, Shawn, see you."

"Bye Matt, bye Jeff."

"Bye!" Jeff called back, following his older brother to the gorilla position.

"Remember," Matt began, watching Cena taunt the crowd, "You're only supposed to wait at ring-side till Cena makes a go at you, that's when you smack him while I distract he ref, and I pin Cena after a Twist of Fate."

Jeff nodded, "I remember."

Matt's music began to play and both brothers walked out to greet the screaming fans.



Matt groaned, placing a hand on his back.

'_Well…he don't call it the "Perfect Slam" for no reason…' _Matt thought. He shook his dark hair away from his eyes. To his left, he could see Cena gloating to hi baby brother, who merely narrowed his pretty green eyes.

Cena waved his hand around his face at the younger Hardy, posing the "You Can't See Me," trademark. Jeff smiled slyly and copied it, adding his own little twist in the end where he put down his ring finger, his pinky and his thumb, his hand now making the Hardy's "Gunz" signal.

The fans all cheered. Cena licked his lips in annoyance and climbed out of the ring, ignoring the ref and Matt. He walked towards Jeff, who stayed put.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

Matt blinked in confusion as the fans all cried out in surprise. He glanced around at the darkness, his eyes trying to focus.

There was suddenly a loud wail, and the sound of scuffling.

"Hey!" Matt heard Cena call out in surprise. "What the hell, H?! Let him go!"

"Hunter…" Matt breathed.

The lights suddenly flashed on.

Almost instantly, the fans all turned towards the ramp, screaming their outrage at what they saw.

Matt stood slowly, his heart beat steadily growing quicker. The referee and Cena got back into the ring, sharing confused looks.

Triple H stood at the top of the ramp, a knocked out Jeff lying on his shoulder. The cocky bastard had his hand resting on the younger Hardy's backside, a smirk on his smug face. Stone Cold stood next to him, holding tightly onto Lita's hair, who was calling out for Jeff, asking him if he was okay, and yelling for him to wake up.

Matt ignored the fans, and snatched a microphone from Lillian Garcia, "Hunter! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

Triple H brought his own microphone to his lips, "Nothing," he answered innocently, "Just thought I'd borrow your fag and your slut for a few minutes."

Matt glared fiercely.

"If you want us so bad, Hardy, come and get us," Hunter smirked and turned, walking behind the curtain, Stone Cold following, dragging Lita with him.

Matt jumped off the ring apron and ran backstage.



Almost then minutes later, Matt sat in Vince's office, staring blankly at his boss.

"You couldn't _tell_ us that you were putting us in an angle with Triple H and Austin?" he asked dully.

Vince smiled, "I thought it'd be more fun for you if you found out this way."

'_Oh yeah,_' Matt thought, looking towards a shaking Jeff, _'Great fun.'_

"Next week, it'll be the Team Xtreme against Triple H, Austin and my princess, Stephanie." Vince announced.

Matt looked to Amy, who was staring at Jeff in concern. "Wonderful," Matt murmured.



_**I was trying to go for that time in wrestling where Triple H and Austin teamed up with Stephanie to take on Team Xtreme. The one where Lita pinned Steph.**_

_**I just…twisted a couple of things, XD.**_

_**Again, I don't own the WWE, and I hope my tweaking a few things doesn't cause me to get sued.**_

_**Anyway, for all of you who are just **__**dying**__** for HHH to get his, don't worry, it's to come next chapter.**_

_**To my fans: your appreciation means **__**EVERYTHING.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 9._

Matt tied his hair back loosely, staring at Jeff through the reflection of the mirror.

Jeff was sitting with his knees up to his chest, quietly watching whatever was playing on TV. He didn't even bother to dye his hair; instead it was its original blonde color. He wore one of Matt's shirts, and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Jeff?" Matt whispered. "If you don't want to go out tonight, you can tell me."

Jeff smiled, "Nah, its okay…I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself…going out sounds like a good thing."

Matt smiled back, "So, you planning on going in that?" he gestured towards the clothes Jeff was wearing.

Jeff giggled, "Course not." He stood, making his way to the bathroom, "Imma shower."

Matt nodded, "Alright."

-_30 minutes later-_

"Damn, Jeff…I thought you drowned or something," Matt exclaimed when his brother finally came out of the bathroom.

Jeff pouted, toweling off his long hair, "I felt dirty, and I had to put my pants on." The black pants dangled low on his hips.

Matt chuckled, "Alright, alright…" he fiddled with his silk black shirt. "Stupid thing," he grumbled, trying to straighten it out.

"Here," Jeff tugged a red shirt on before walking over to Matt. He slowly began buttoning up Matt's shirt, and when he was done, he gently ran his hands over Matt's broad shoulders and chest, smoothing out any wrinkles.

Matt shuddered. He could feel Jeff's fingers ghost across his chest, and when Jeff's left hand rested above his heart, he placed his own hand on top of it, clasping them together.

Jeff blinked, before looking up at Matt. He could feel his heartbeat beneath their hands and he blushed slightly, his eyes darkening.

Matt watched, dazed as Jeff's tiny tongue snuck out to look his lips. Breathing deeply, Matt leaned closer to Jeff.

'_Oh god…he's going to kiss me…'_ Jeff thought. He closed his eyes leaning closer to his brother.

Matt closed the distance, gently lowering his lips onto Jeff's.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, tilting his head, trying to deepen the kiss. He could feel Matt's arms wrap around his waist and he sighed contentedly.

Matt took advantage of the sigh and stuck his tongue into Jeff's mouth, kissing him harder. He could feel Jeff's tongue against his, and he let out a small growl of pleasure.

Jeff whimpered when Matt finally broke the kiss for air, both of them breathing hard. He looked up at his brother, shivering at the fire in his eyes. "Matt…"

Matt sighed, and slowly released Jeff, "I'm sorry," he murmured, before turning back to the mirror.

Jeff tilted his head, "Why?" he whispered, a bit afraid to hear the answer.

Matt glared at his reflection, "Because it shouldn't have happened, we're brothers…and you were raped…you're traumatized and I probably made it worse."

Jeff shook his head, "No, Matt…I wanted it! If I didn't, don't you think I would be freaking out right about now?"

Matt frowned, looking away, "Regardless…I still shouldn't have done-"

Jeff forced Matt to look at him and kissed him again, only this time, harder. He forced his tongue into Matt's mouth. When Matt didn't react to the kiss, he pulled away, his eyes shining with tears. "Matt…please…"

"Jeff…don't make this harder than it needs to be. It was a mistake, and I'm really sorry…but that's how I feel." Matt winced, watching the tears slide down Jeff's face.

"You're a liar…" Jeff whispered fiercely, "That time…that time I twisted my ankle, you were gonna kiss me then!"

Matt opened his mouth to answer, but the knock on the door stopped him. "Damn it," he murmured.

Jeff wiped his eyes, turning the other way. "I don't want to go anymore."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Tough, because you're going."

"No, I'm not." Jeff hissed.

Matt smirked, "Yes, you are."

"Make me!"

-_**5 minutes later**__-_

'_He made me…_' Jeff thought miserably, staring out the car window. He ignored Matt, who was driving. Adam, Jay, Amy and Trish were in the backseat. Trish on Amy's lap, and Jay on Adam's.

"Where are we even going?" Amy asked.

Matt shrugged, "Who knows."

Jay grinned, "How about we go skating?"

Jeff shifted in his seat.

Matt smirked, "I'm up for it. Do you want to, Jeffy?"

Jeff glared heatedly at him, a light blush on his face.

Trish blinked, "Jeff?"

Matt snickered, "Pretty Jeffy can't skate."

Adam laughed loudly, "**Jeff** can't _skate_!?"

"Bite me, Adam…" Jeff grumbled.

"So you can ride motorcycles, draw, sing, do weird flips, ride a jet ski, but you _**can't**_ skate!?"

Jeff bit his bottom lip.

"Stop that." Matt ordered, watching Jeff abuse his lower lip.

Jeff ignored him.

"Really wish I had put on a different shirt, then…" thinking back to the kiss, Matt shook his head, "Never mind."

"Alright! Skating it is!" Amy yelled happily.

Jeff whined the rest of the way.



"Ouch…" Jeff stood up, rubbing his bottom tenderly. He frowned, watching everyone skate away. This was the fifth time he fell.

"That's it!" He cried out, frustrated. He stood, holding onto the rail and began pulling himself towards a bench. Once there, he sat down, wincing in pain. "Great…I bruised my ass, _again._"

He kicked off the skates, pulling on his shoes. Waving the middle finger to his brother, who was laughing along with Adam, he waited.

'_Two days…that's how long we have till we face Stone Cold…Stephanie…and Hunter…'_ Jeff closed his eyes. _'What am I going to do? I can barely stand to see someone who even resembles him…what do I do when I actually start fighting him?'_

"Jeff?"

Looking up, Jeff noticed Matt watching him with a concerned look on his face. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Jeff felt something wet sliding down his cheeks.

Tears...he had been crying.

Jeff sighed, "Can we go now? We have to get up early tomorrow."

Matt nodded, "Sure." He waved a hand at the rest, and called them over.

A few minutes later, they were ready to leave.

Jeff stared out the window again, staring at the darkness. It was only eight…but it looked to be midnight.

Matt glanced behind him. "Wake up guys, we're almost there."

Adam nudged Jay, who opened his eyes slowly. Trish gently shook Amy, giggling when the redhead whined.

-_Hotel Room-_

Matt slid the key card through the slot and waited for Jeff to enter first, before going inside and closing the door behind him. He turned on the lights, watching as Jeff hurried to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Jeff locked the door and stumbled over to the sink. He panted quietly, clenching his fists.

There was a knock, "Jeff?"

"I'm fine," Jeff whispered, "I just have to be in here for a while…go to bed, I'll be out in a few minutes."

He could hear Matt sigh on the other side of the door. "We need to talk, Jeff."

Rolling his eyes, Jeff opened the door roughly.

Matt had been leaning against said door, and when it opened, he was unable to catch himself. He landed hard on Jeff, causing the smaller male to fall back.

"Ah!" Jeff groaned, holding onto his stomach. He turned onto his side, tears blurring his vision.

"Oh, damn! Jeff, I'm sorry!" Matt cradled Jeff against his chest.

Jeff whimpered, "Owe…" Jeff sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

Matt gently picked Jeff up, setting him down on the bed. He pulled up Jeff's shirt and paled, "Oh, fuck…"

His knee must have landed on Jeff's stomach. There was a dark bruise on his creamy skin.

Jeff sighed, "Ignore it…let's just go to sleep."

"Jeff…I'm sorry."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah…I know."

Matt sighed and slid off his shirt, tossing it away uncaringly. He climbed into bed and slid under the covers, "Good night, Jeff…"

"Night, Matt."

He turned off the lights.

Sleep didn't come easy to the brothers. They tossed and turned a lot. Before they knew it, it was morning and they had slept only three hours. Adam and Jay decided to be the drivers that day, and both groaned when they heard the loud honking out side.

"We're coming!" Matt and Jeff both yelled in unison.

-_RAW-_

Jeff groaned, holding onto his stomach, rolling onto his back. Fucking Austin and his punches…

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lita grabbing Stephanie by the hair, tossing her out of the ring and jumping on top of her. Matt was holding his own with Triple H. Currently; Matt was giving it to him pretty good…

Jeff stood slowly, holding onto his stomach before aiming a kick at Austin. His foot was caught, but he managed a mule kick, his heels roughly crashing against Austin's chest.

Jeff felt the ring shake, and he turned towards his brother. Fear crept towards his heart when he noticed Matt, out cold and bleeding slightly, lying on his back.

Jeff's eyes searched and he gasped when he realized Triple H was holding a steel chair. He remained frozen in fear as Hunter shot him a smirk.

"You're brother is _dead_, you slut."

Jeff watched in terror as Triple H walked over to Matt, raising the chair high above his head. His brother…his Matt…

Feeling a light weight on his stomach, Matt wearily opened his eyes, but the second he opened them, all he saw was Jeff's own eyes close tightly in pain. Matt could feel Jeff shake, and he realized, with a heavy hear that Jeff had shielded him from the chair shots.

When Triple H finally stopped, Jeff body was lifeless, draped over his older brother. Matt sat up, careful with moving Jeff before he looked up at Hunter, rage in his eyes.

"You've hurt him for the last time," Matt growled, loud enough so that only Hunter could hear.

Standing up, Matt reared his fist back, punching the chair hard, causing it to smash into Triple H's face. Matt smirked, watching the blood begin to gush out of Hunter's nose. Lifting his leg, Matt kicked Triple H hard in the gut, watching as he fell to the ground before he climbed on top of him, punching him repeatedly.

The referee was calling for back-up; unsuccessfully trying to pull the elder Hardy off of Triple H. Austin had stopped, staring with wide eyes as Matt nearly killed his partner.

It wasn't in the script.

Matt didn't care. He kept punching, kept fighting. He could feel people trying to tear him away, and he fought back.

"Matt…"

He stopped, his fist an inch away from Triple H's face. Turning, Matt stared into Jeff's red eyes.

"Enough…please…"

Matt glared but got up. He kicked Triple H hard in the ribs.

No, it wasn't enough. And next time…Jeff wouldn't be there to protect Hunter.

_**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**XD!**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Any way, next chapter, Hunter is gonna get it a LOT more next chappie. **_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation is EVERYTHING.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 10._

The trainer gently pressed on Jeff's back, shaking his head when Jeff whimpered. "Wow, kid…Triple H really did a number on your back. 5 chair shots…one after the other…same location."

Jeff said nothing, his eyes tightly screwed shut. The pain was nearly unbearable. He hissed, clenching his fists to hold in a groan.

"Well, you're going to be sore for a while…"

'_No shit, Sherlock.'_ Jeff thought nastily.

"But I expect you'll be fully recovered after a couple of days of bed rest. Now, I want you to give this to your brother," the trainer handed Jeff a glove-like cast. "I already checked his fist, and if he wears this for a week, his knuckles and fingers will be fine."

Jeff sat up slowly, taking the protective hand cast, "Kay," he whispered. He watched as the trainer gave him a smile before leaving the room.

Jeff carefully stood, pressing a hand to his back. He walked over to the table, picking up a bottle of water. Uncapping the top, he tilted the bottle back, getting ready to drink some of the cool liquid.

The door opened with a loud bang, startling Jeff and causing him to tip the bottle back farther than he expected, and some of the water went down too quickly. He coughed, holding on to his throat.

'_What the hell!?'_ he thought, looking over at the door.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Matt?"

Matt didn't even look his way. Instead, he completely bypassed his baby brother, heading straight for his luggage.

Jeff frowned; a bit hurt that Matt didn't even look at him. "Matt?" he asked tentatively.

Matt glared and turned, "_Why did you stop me?_" he hissed. He crossed over to Jeff, grabbing his arms roughly; he pulled him against his chest, staring deep into the gorgeous green depths, "Why didn't you let me kill him?"

Jeff stared up at his brother in shock and a bit of fear, "Matt…you're hurting me," he whispered, his eyes glancing away from the furious brown orbs of his brother.

Eyes softening, Matt loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "After what he did to you, Jeff…he should be dead. Why…why are you defending him?" Matt asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"Do you hear yourself, Matt?" Jeff said, his eyes narrowing, "Say, I did let you kill Hunter…you'd go to jail…and then what? I'll be without a brother. No thank you, not gonna happen."

Matt glared down at Jeff. Jeff glared back.

Sighing, Matt released Jeff, turning away from him. He ran hand through his hair and he winced. He had used his damaged hand accidentally.

"Oh, Matt…" Jeff gently cradled his older brother's hand gently in his own. A quiet gasp escaped his lips when he saw the condition it was in.

Two of Matt's knuckles were busted open, still bleeding slightly from the force of his punch to the steel chair. His index, middle and ring finger were badly bruised.

"It's fine…only one of them is broken," Matt murmured, watching his brother study his hand. He blinked suddenly, watching Jeff raise his injured fist up, "Jeff?"

"Shh," Jeff gently pressed his lips against his brother's knuckles, gently kissing the torn skin. His lips traveled over each finger, gently kissing the bruised flesh as he went.

Matt licked his lips, "Jeff…stop."

Sighing, Jeff did as he was told. Picking up the casting glove, he placed it on his brother's fist, careful not to hurt him. "There," he whispered.

Matt inhaled heavily, "Thanks."

"Yeah…"

Jeff knelt down and picked up his bag. "We should go…"

Matt nodded, "I guess."

He picked up his own bag and both of them left the room.



"What did you do to Matt that caused him to do _this_ to you?" Shawn asked, trying not to laugh while watching the doctor re-set Hunter's nose. He leaned against the hospital wall, his foot heeled against it.

Hunter hissed in pain before shooting Shawn a glare, "I didn't do anything him! It was his brother that I fucked."

Shawn frowned, slowly straightening his posture, "What do you mean?" he asked slowly. The doctor left the room, stating that he'd be back for the Rhinoplasty.

Hunter smirked, turning towards his best friend, "I fucked Jeff Hardy. Maybe it's becuase I took his virginity that Matt is so pissed…I'm sure he would have _loved_ to be the one to pop his brother's tight little cherry."

Shawn grimaced, "I see…did Jeff enjoy it?"

Hunter snickered, "Course he did. I had him _screaming_."

"You know…there's been talk that something horrid has happened to Jeff around the locker room…Mark told me he heard Adam and Jay talking about a rape…" Shawn's eyes began to widen, "Oh, Hunter…you didn't…"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Hey, he enjoyed it. It isn't rape if you enjoy it."

Shawn stared at his friend with disbelief, "Hunter…he's scared to death…you traumatized him!"

Glaring, Hunter stood, getting in Shawns face, "Listen, Shawn. You're my best friend and I'm yours. If I tell you I didn't rape Jeff, then I didn't. Got it?" Hunter snarled.

Narrowing his eyes, Shawn nodded, "Yeah, I get it." He replied, his voice stoic.

"Good."

The doctot came back in, "Sorry, Mr. Michaels, but this needs to be done in private."

Shawn nodded, "Of course," he quickly left the room.

Once outside, Shawn paced back and forth, staring up at the cieling.

Oh god…his best friend had raped Jeff…he'd raped a kid…

His mind swirled in turmoil, before he grabbed his cell phone. Dialing a number quickly, he waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Mark…There's something I need to tell you."



Jeff sighed, leaning into the bathtub. The scented bubbles around him relaxing his sore back and the candles comforting him.

'_It's because he's disgusted…I've already been tainted…I'm just damaged goods…he'll never want me…no one will…'_ Cupping some bubbles in his hands, Jeff gently blew them away, watching them float towards the ceiling. '_There so lucky…I wish I could just float away…'_ Jeff slowly bagan to sink lower into the water, _'Just to…float away…' _He submerged himself in the water, blinking a few times before closing his eyes.

-_**Bedroom**__-_

'_Why are you such a jackass? I told him I didn't want him…when I need him…how can I be so stupid…I saw his expression…I felt his response…he wants it…he wants me…but how can I bring myself to love him now? In the midst of this terror…he doesn't need a lover now…he needs a brother,'_ Matt was pulled away from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

Getting up, Matt slowly walked towards the door. He looked through the eye-hole and furrowed his eyebrows, opening the door. "Shawn, Mark?"

Both men stared back at him, sympathy evident in their eyes.

"Where's Jeff?" Mark asked, his deep baritone causing Matt to blink.

"He's taking a bath…what's up guys? You look like Adam did when he found out he was gay."

Shawn sighed, running a hand through his hair awkwardly, "We know…about what Hunter did to Jeff."

Matt stared at them in surprise, "What? How?"

Mark looked away, "I may have eavesdropped on Adam and his little boyfriend…you know I wouldn't have if it were anything else, Matt…but I respect you and your brother."

Matt nodded, "Thanks, Mark. And you?" he asked, looking towards Shawn.

Shawn frowned, "Hunter told me. Well, he said he _**didn't **_rape Jeff…but I knew he did. The sick bastard even said Jeff enjoyed it…"

Mat clenched his fist, instantly regretting it when he felt his knuckles throb, "Owe…well, damn it…guys, no one else really knows yet. I think it'd really bother Jeff if everyone started to find out…so if you can keep this to yourselves…we'd really appreciate it."

Mark and Shawn both nodded. "Absolutely." Shawn promised.

"Can we see him?" Mark asked.

Matt nodded, "Come in." he stepped aside, so that both men could enter. "Come to think of it…he's been in there for a while."

Knocking on the bathroom door, Matt gently spoke, "Jeff? You about done in there buddy?"

No asnwer.

"Jeff?" Matt knocked again, a bit louder.

Still nothing.

Voice slightly panicked, Matt called again, "Jeff…come on, answer me."

Shawn and Mark exchanged worried glances when Jeff failed to answer for the third time.

"Jeff-I'm coming in!" Matt warned before he opened the door. He let out a loud gasp, "Jeff!"

Shawn hurried into the bathroom, followed closely by Mark. They both stared in horror at the scene in front of them.

Matt had climbed into the tub, and he was raising Jeff's head, keeping him out of the water. The younger Hardy wasn't moving and his eyes were closed.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled desperatly, "Jeff!"

Shawn grabbed his phone, calling an ambulance, "We need help, now!"

Mark ran out the room, "I'm going to get Adam!" he announced.

"Jeff…" Matt felt tears slide down his cheeks, "Jeff…my baby…don't leave me."

He hugged his brother tightly, "Don't leave me, my love…please, don't leave me."

Shawn felt tears begin to cloud his eyes.

A minute later, sirens could be heard outside the hotel.

Two minutes later, paramedics arrived at the room, gently pulling Matt away from Jeff.

"No! No, he's my brother! Let me go!" Matt struggled.

Shawn tried to calm him down, "Matt, please, they have to-"

"I don't care! He's my brother! Jeff!"

This was what Adam and Jay arrived to. Confusion had come to them when Mark had found them, panting and trying to speak. The name "Jeff" was all it took to send Adam and Jay running up the flight of stairs.

"Matt, what happened?" Adam asked gently, grabbing Matt's shoulders.

Matt closed his eyes, "Jeff…bathtub…oh god…he can't leave me!"

Turning to his brother, who was being placed on a stretcher with a blanket covering his body, he yelled, _"You can't leave me, Jeff!"_

"_I love you!"_

"_**I Love You!"**_



_**I feel so bad!!!!!**_

_**Poor Matty!**_

_**Oh, and btw. 3 more chapter and this ficcy is finny!**_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation is EVERYTHING.**_

_**.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 11._

Matt hadn't left Jeff's side since he'd gotten to the hospital. His eyes were red from the never ending tears running down his cheeks. His un-injured hand covered Jeff's.

To his great relief, Jeff wasn't dead. He was seconds away from it, but he wasn't dead. A lot of the water had been cleared when a paramedic did CPR, but Jeff hadn't moved an eyelash since he was sprawled out on the white hospital bed. It had been five hours now…and still, no movement. Though unusual for a patient to be asleep for this long, doctors didn't seem to be too worried about it.

It didn't take long for nearly the whole world to find out that Jeff was rushed to the hospital. Some of the guests at the hotel talked to reporters about what happened in the Hardy's room.

Naturally, everyone in the wrestling community knew. Trish and Amy arrived ten minutes after they heard from Mark. Both girls had mascara running down their cheeks, causing black lines to ghost themselves on their faces. Adam and Jay were sitting on uncomfortable chairs against the wall. Adam had his head in his hands, staring at Jeff's prone body. Jay was crying, pretending to read a book.

Shawn was praying silently, whispering words to himself every now and then. Mark had excused himself, in search of more coffee. It was his fifth cup…

Matt ran his thumb across Jeff's knuckles before grasping his pale hand and brining it up to his lips. He placed a tender kiss to the back of Jeff's palm. '_Come on, Jeff…hang in there…'_

Adam sighed, standing up. "I have to use the bathroom," he murmured. He walked towards the door. When he opened it, he blinked. "Wow…"

The elderly nurse on the other side smiled, "Yes, wow, indeed." In her hands, there were two large pots of coffee, with a sealed pack of foam cups balanced on top. "I know this is terribly hard for you all…I thought I'd bring something to help. Another nurse is going to stop by with fruit and cake."

Adam stepped aside, letting the nurse in. "Wonderful," he said, before he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Trish and Amy accepted the cups of coffee handed to them, smiling at the nurse, "Thank you," they chorused.

The nurse smiled back before handing both Shawn and Jay a cup. Both said a quiet thank you. The nurse looked over at Matt.

"Coffee, dear?" she asked, her warm smile never wavering.

Matt shook his head, not taking his eyes off of Jeff, "No thank you," he whispered softly. He rested his head on his brother's stomach.

The nurse moved over to Matt side. She looked down at the man on the bed and smiled. "He will pull through." She stated.

Matt looked up at her. "What makes you so sure?" he asked weakly. "Who knows how long he was under that water…" he closed his eyes.

The nurse chuckled, "Sometime an old lady just knows. You care for him very deeply and that will be enough to bring him back." She smiled, "He sure is a striking fellow. Gets his good looks from you, hm?"

Matt smiled, "You haven't even seen the best of him…he dyes his hair a new color every week…and he has the most pretty green eyes…" Matt looked over at Jeff. "Come on…open your pretty eyes, Jeff…let her see…that I'm not lying."

Jeff didn't stir.

The nurse smiled, "Well, I'm sure I'll see them soon. You just wait, dearie, you'll have your brother back soon." As she made her way towards the door, Mark made his way in.

"Well! Aren't you a big one!" she exclaimed, a playful smile on her face. Mark smiled back, a bit uneasy.

"There's no more coff-" he looked towards the two pots on the table, "Never mind."

The nurse chuckled, leaving the room. After a couple of minutes, the second nurse came by, placing a basket of fruit on the table and a tray of cakes. A few minutes after that, Adam returned, and following closely, Gilbert.

"Look who I found," Adam patted the old man's shoulder.

"Dad…" Matt whispered. He didn't want to move away from Jeff, but…

"It's alright, son. I'm coming," Gilbert walked over to his boys and gently kissed Matt's forehead before doing the same to Jeff. "He's pale…"

Matt smiled wryly, "He always has been…"

Gilbert frowned, "He's too pale."

"Dad…please…" Matt whispered, tears beginning to overcome his vision.

"Matthew…your mother will take of it. She knows you love him, she won't take him from you." Gilbert said softly.

Matt sighed, "Dad," he whispered, "we kissed."

Gilbert blinked before smiling, "Oh?"

Matt blushed, "Yeah…before I pushed him away…like a complete jackass…"

Gilbert tilted his head, "Why did you do that?"

Matt sighed, "I don't know…I think I was scared, because I felt as though I were taking advantage of him…I didn't want him to feel raped."

"And did he feel raped? Did he push you away or scream at you?" Gilbert asked gently.

"No," Matt admitted, "No…he…he loved it…the same way I did."

Gilbert chuckled, "So, do it again."

Matt blinked, "Huh?"

"Kiss him, Matt…maybe that's what he's waiting for."

Matt looked around, blushing furiously when he noticed Adam and Amy smirking at him. "Sooo, the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Matt asked.

Before Adam could answer, Mark did, "Rumors that you want to fuck your brother," he took a sip of his coffee.

Adam pouted, crossing his arms, "_**I**_ wanted to say it."

Mark shot him a glare. "Shut up."

Trish giggled, "Aw, Matt. That's so cute."

Matt stared at them, confused, "You guys aren't disgusted by this?"

"No way!" Adam cried out, "You're my best friend, Matt. I'd love you even if you were a tranny."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Thanks?"

Shawn chuckled, "What Adam means is that, we'll never judge you or your brother. Now go on, kiss him."

Matt smiled, shaking his head, "You guys are the best." He looked down at Jeff. "Alright, Jeffy…time to come back to me."

He leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Jeff's.

'_**I love you…and I want you to know that I love you…come back to me.'**_

-_Jeff's mind-_

"_Where am I…? Matt?" Jeff looked around, confused. He could see nothing but fog. What had happened? He remembered the water…the tub… _

"_D-did I drown?" he whispered to himself. _

"_You sure did, baby."_

_Jeff turned around, his eyes wide, "Momma?"_

_The woman smiled sweetly, her brown eyes glittering happily, "Yes, darling. It's momma."_

"_Mom," Jeff reached out towards her, he could touch her!_

_He hugged her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent, "Oh, mom…I've missed you…Matty, daddy and I…we've missed you so much."_

_Ruby hugged Jeff tightly, "I miss you too…I miss all of you…but you, you need to go back to you brother."_

"_What for? He doesn't even want me the way I want him…" Jeff lowered his eyes._

"_Darling…close your eyes for me."_

_Jeff stared at her, confused, "Excuse me?"_

_Ruby smiled sweetly, "Close your eyes."_

_Jeff blinked before obeying, his eyes closed tightly. "Uh, mom?"_

"_Just focus."_

_Jeff waited and to his surprise, he was able to see the hospital vividly. He could see his friends…Amy, Trish, Adam, Jay, his dad- wait…_

"_What the heck are Mark and Shawn doing here?" he asked._

_Ruby giggled, "They both respect you, baby. They care for you."_

"_Okay fine, but where is…oh."_

_He could see Matt now and Matt was…kissing him._

"_What?" he whispered, confused beyond belief._

_Ruby smiled, "Still believe he doesn't love you the way you love him?"_

_Jeff pouted, "But then why did he push me away?" _

'_**I love you…and I want you to know that I love you…come back to me.'**_

_Jeff jumped, "Matty?" That was Matt's voice!_

_Ruby smiled, "It's time for you to go back, Jeff…I will miss you so much. I'll see you again, you, your brother and your father…I love you all." She gently kissed his forehead and that was all he remembered. _

_-Reality-_

Matt felt his heart beating quickly…no response…Just when he was about to pull away, he felt Jeff's lips press back against his.

Matt kissed back harder, before easing away to let him breath, "Jeff?"

Jeff's eyes slowly fluttered open, "M-Matt…"

"Jeff, oh god…you came back to me…" Matt gently kissed Jeff again, "You opened your pretty eyes…"

Jeff stared up at him, "Matt…d-do you love me?"

Matt smiled, "More than you ever dreamed, baby."

Jeff smiled sweetly, "I love you too."

Adam rolled his eyes, "So cliché, a man kisses his lover, she wakes up from a deep sleep…so gay!"

Matt and Jeff glared at him.

"Are you calling me gay?" Matt growled.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Jeff hissed.



_**Awww. **_

_**Two more chapters to go! And there's a surprise at the end! **_

_**RENNA33! DO **__**NOT **__**give it away! XD!**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECITION IS EVERYTHING.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 12._

It had been another three days before doctors cleared Jeff. After spending another day with his boys, Gilbert returned home to North Carolina. It was Monday now and they had come in for a quick word. They stood outside the chairman's office. One brother trembling and the other keeping a stoic façade.

"Do I have to?" Jeff asked, turning to face his brother, his pretty eyes tearing slightly.

"Yes, Jeff. You have to." Matt said firmly. He watched as Jeff lowered his head. "Baby," he sighed, "We're doing this because we have to…it's important. If we don't who knows if he'll do it again."

"But what good will telling Vince do? Do you really think he'll let go of such a prized worker? He probably won't even believe me…he'll think I wanted it…" Jeff licked his lips, trying not to cry.

Matt shushed him with a gentle kiss, "No, don't ever say that. You _didn't_ want it. He forced himself on you and that can not go unpunished. If Vince doesn't believe us, we'll go to the police."

Jeff's eyes widened, "But…Matty, wouldn't we get fired? I mean, the guy brings a lot of money for the company…and Vince is probably gonna be real mad at us if we do tell police."

Matt shrugged, "Don't care." He was serious.

Jeff blinked, "D-don't care…but Matt, your dream, your future!"

Matt chuckled, playfully pinning Jeff to the wall. He tilted his head and kissed his brother soundly, sucking lightly at his lower lip, before slowly pulling away. Panting lightly, he rested his forehead against Jeff's staring deep into his eyes, "Jeff…_you_ are my dream…and _you_ are my future."

Jeff stared at him, touched and completely surprised, "Oh, Matty…I love you."

Before Matt could respond, Jeff had his arms wrapped around the taller man's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Not that Matt was complaining or anything.

"Alright, already! Get inside and tell him!"

Jeff jumped in surprise, turning his head to see Adam grinning, leaning against another wall.

Matt frowned in annoyance when Jeff pulled away from the kiss, "You've got the worst timing, Adam."

Adam snickered, "You guys can tongue each other later," his face became serious, "You need to go in there to talk to him."

Jeff sighed, "This won't work…"

"We're prepared to quit if it won't," Adam assured him.

Matt blinked, "We?" he said, confused.

"Yes, we." Adam motioned to hall.

Matt and Jeff looked over and smiled.

Amy, Trish, Jay, Mark and Shawn were all there, smiling right back. "You tell Vince that if he doesn't fire Hunter, we all quit!" Shawn called out.

Jeff shook his head, a smile on his face, "You guys are too much." Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Matt.

Matt smiled reassuringly, "Ready?" he lifted his fist to knock.

Jeff exhaled slowly, before nodding, "Ready."

Matt knocked, before pushing to door open, leading Jeff inside before walking in himself and closing the door.

The rest all sighed and sat down.

"And now, we wait," Adam declared.

"And now, we wait." The other chorused.



"When did this happen?" Vince asked, his face completely surprised. He had nearly lost his lunch when Matt and Jeff explained to him what happened.

Jeff sighed, "About a month ago," he answered quietly.

Matt glared, "He needs to be arrested, Vince. And don't give us any bullshit about how he's the best in this company, because we don't care. We're willing to get fired and go to the police if it means him being behind bars."

Vince slowly nodded, "I see. Well, then. From this day forward, Triple H is no longer a wrestler. Now, I'm going to make the call to the police, if you'll excuse me for a couple of minutes." He picked up his phone and dialed.

Jeff let out a relieved breath.

It would be alright…Hunter was going to jail.



"This isn't over yet, you little bitch! I'm going to kill you for what you did to me! You and your older brother! And Shawn! You traitor, you're going to get it also! I'll make sure you all pay!" Hunter screamed as he was hand-cuffed and led to the patrol car.

Jeff shivered, hiding his face in Matt's neck. He could feel Matt's arms tighten around him, and he closed his eyes.

Matt continued to glare at Hunter, even as the car sped away, sirens screeching loudly. Looking over at the rest, he could see them all glaring also.

"He deserves it." Shawn spoke, his eyes staring at the ground. "Even though he was my best friend…he deserves it."

Mark placed a hand on his shoulder, "He does."

"Good riddance," Jay murmured.

"He won't come back," Adam whispered, "He'll be locked up for a long time…"

Everyone else nodded.

Matt lowered his head, "Let's go home," he whispered into Jeff's ear. He felt the younger male nod.

After everyone got into their own cars, Matt found himself driving to the hotel room, his baby brother fast asleep in the passenger seat.

-_Hotel-_

Jeff woke up, feeling completely comfortable and at ease. He was resting on top of something…he could feel lean muscle beneath him and he smiled when he looked up.

"Sleep well?" Matt asked, his voice a husky whisper. He had taken his shirt off, and his hair was wet from a shower. The curly black locks strayed down to cover parts of his chest.

Jeff nodded, shyly biting his lower lip.

"I told you to stop doing that," Matt murmured, gently swiping his thumb over the abused piece of flesh, "If anyone is gonna get to do that, then it'll be me." He was incredibly amused when Jeff began to blush.

"Why don't you do it then?" Jeff challenged, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Matt chuckled, pulling Jeff down for a long kiss. Licking the sot lips lightly, Matt sucked Jeff's lower lip into his mouth, gently biting at the bottom lip. He groaned when Jeff opened his mouth and instantly, he slid his tongue inside the warm cavern.

Jeff moaned, tilting his head, trying to taste more of Matt. He ran his fingers through Matt's wet hair, pulling him closer. He moved his hips towards Matt, hearing him catch his breath. Pulling away slowly, he sat up, looking down at Matt.

"Matty…can we…?" Jeff asked, his eyes finishing the question he wanted to ask.

"I…I don't want you to feel like you have to-" he grunted in surprise when Jeff placed at kiss to his stomach, "Jeff…"

"It's okay…" Jeff whispered, his fingers reaching for the waist band on Matt's sweat pants, "I want to…" he pulled down the sweat pants, boxers soon following. Gently grabbing a hold on Matt's member, he squeezed the base before taking the tip into his mouth.

Matt groaned, his eyes closing, his hand fisting Jeff's blonde locks, "Oh, god…Jeff…"

Jeff sucked slowly, trying to get used to having the wide girth in his mouth. He moved lower, trying to take more down his throat. He let out a surprised cough when Matt's hips thrusted up, causing him to gag.

Forcing his eyes open, Matt looked down at Jeff, "Sorry," he whispered, his tongue coming out to wet his lips.

Jeff smiled, "Don't worry about it," he ran his hand up and down Matt's length. Licking the head again, Jeff made sure to press his tongue piercing against the underside of Matt's cock. He giggled when he heard Matt groan loudly.

"Shit, Jeff…I can't…"

Jeff sucked Matt down his throat, swallowing hard. He heard Matt cry out and then he tasted his cum. Swallowing quickly, he was able to drink down most of the fluid. Smiling, Jeff licked his lips, "You taste good."

Matt panted, "Wow…" he gently pushed Jeff onto the bed, moving on top of him. "Jeff…we don't have to do this…"

Jeff held Matt's face, "I want to do it…I want to feel you inside of me. I've always wanted to know how it felt o have you inside me," a pink shade ghosted over his cheeks, "I always wanted you to push into me…to…to make love to me."

Matt smiled, kissing his lightly, "Do you want me to now?"

Jeff nodded, "More than anything…"

Matt removed Jeff's clothing, positioning himself at his entrance, "Are you ready?"

Jeff nodded, closing his eyes, "Please…"

Matt pushed gently, groaning at the feel of himself slowly sliding into Jeff's tight, warm body. He panted, pushing until he couldn't go any further…it was so tight. "God, Jeff…"

Jeff whined softly, the pleasure evident in his voice, "Oh, Matt…move, please."

Grunting, Matt pulled out, before pushing himself back in. He kept a steady, smooth rhythm, pushing in and out.

Jeff wrapped his legs around Matt's waist, "Faster, go faster," he begged.

Matt growled, capturing Jeff's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing faster and harder. He could feel Jeff's hand slide down to grip himself. He pulled back and slammed in, biting his own tongue to keep from snarling. He could feel Jeff's tongue rub against his own, licking the blood that spilled from the harsh bite.

"Oh, god, so good," Jeff whispered, his hips thrusting up against Matt. '_This is how I wanted it…and who I wanted it with,'_ he thought.

Matt grunted, a light sheen of sweat on his body. He could feel himself coming close to release. He pushed hard against Jeff.

Jeff wailed, coming all over his and Matt's abdomens. He shook, his body riding the waves of his climax.

It didn't take long for Matt to cum after he felt Jeff tighten. After three more fast thrust, Matt came, shooting his sperm into Jeff. He panted hard, resting his head on Jeff's naked shoulder, feeling his heartbeat against his own.

Jeff ran his fingers up Matt's back, gently rubbing, "I love you…" he whispered.

Matt kissed Jeff's shoulder, "I love you too…"

As Matt moved to pull away, Jeff tightened his legs around the other's waist. Jeff blushed when Matt stared at him, confused. "I…I like the way you feel inside me…can't we just sleep like this?"

Matt smiled, kissing Jeff sweetly, "Whatever you wish."

Jeff grinned, closing his eyes. He felt Matt lower his head against his chest, and he tenderly ran his fingers through the black hair.

Matt hummed in pleasure, carefully playing with Jeff's stomach piercing.

After a while, they fell into a calm, deep sleep.

_-Outside hotel door-_

Shawn blushed, letting his hand drop to the floor. "I guess I'll just ask for some sugar later." The cries that came from the room proved that neither brother would be getting up for quite a while.

Mark laughed beside him. "Come on, coffee tastes better without sugar anyway."

Shawn quickly moved away from the door, following the tall male back to his hotel room. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight!" he whispered urgently, pouting when Mark laughed louder.



_**Shawn is traumatized, the poor sexy boy…**_

_**MATT AND JEFF HAD SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Now, I'm normally a really rough sex writer.**_

_**If I'm gonna write a sex scene, it's gonna have a lot of cursing, biting, hair pulling and screaming…BUT, this wasn't the type of fic.**_

_**Rest assured, the next stories featuring Matt and Jeff will be extreme.**_

_**Anyway, I'm going to be posting up the very last chapter tomorrow, right before SmackDown, and Rated R Desire will be updated right after Smackdown.**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: The Fire in Your Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne (combo of Trish/Jeff's middle names.)_

_Disclaimer: I __**wish**__ I owned Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and the rest of the wrestlers in this fic, unfortunately, I don't._

_Setting: Back when they Hardy Boyz still had Lita, back when Jeff and Matt were just youngin's and back when people like Triple H and Undertaker ruled._

_Summary: Matt Hardy loves his baby brother, Jeff. He loves him more than Jeff will ever realize…but what he doesn't know is that there are other people who love Jeff…people who love him in a very frightening way._



_Chapter 13._

KNOCK!

Jeff's eyes opened, squinting against the sunlight peeking through the window. He heard the knock on the door again, and he hummed, turning around in Matt's arms. He let out a small giggle when he felt Matt tighten his arms.

"Ease up, Matty, gotta get the door." Jeff whispered, playing with a lock of curly black hair.

"They'll come back later. Sleep." He answered, his eyes not opening.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Didn't you two have enough sex last night!? Answer us!" Adam yelled.

Jeff flushed and quickly escaped Matt's arms, running towards the bathroom, "Oh, my god! They know!" he squeaked, before closing the bathroom door shut.

Matt pouted, "Jeeeff," he whined. Hearing the shower running and the door knocking get louder, he groaned, dragging himself out of bed. He answered the door and glared.

"Who heard us have sex?" he watched in amusement as Mark pushed a terrified Shawn in front of his view. "_Shawn_? Why, you pervert."

Shawn blushed angrily, "Hey! All I wanted was some sugar and what do I get? An earful of screaming Hardy's!" he turned red at the thought and turned, hiding his face in a laughing Mark's chest, "Shut up, you."

Matt shook his head, a grin on his face, "What do you guys want?"

Adam shrugged, "We were bored and thought, 'What the hell? Why not go bug the Hardy's' so, here we are."

Matt snorted and looked pointedly at Amy, who was trying to hide her smirk but failing. "Spill, red."

Amy crossed her arms, "Adam wanted to hear you guys have morning sex."

Adam glared at her.

She twitched and stared at the ground, "And so did I."

Matt's left eye twitched, "You guys interrupted us before we could do that!"

Jeff came up behind him, blushing, "W-who heard?"

Shawn blushed just as red, "Sorry, kid…nice set of lungs you've got there…by the way."

Jeff peeked over at them through Matt's shoulder, his wet hair dripping water onto Matt's skin. "What are you all here for?" he asked, green eyes curious.

"Despite what Amy and Adam said, I wanted to invite you guys to Toronto. There's a carnival opening in a couple of days, I thought it'd be fun. We can stay at my house, meanwhile." Trish said, beaming up at Jeff.

Jeff blinked, "Sounds fun, can we go Matty?"

"Yeah, _Matty_, can we go?" Adam snickered, watching the annoyed look on Matt's face become ever more annoyed.

"Call me that again, and I kill you," he warned the smirking male, before turning to his brother, "I guess, we have a couple of days off. Sure, why not."

"Yay!" Trish and Jeff cheered, before looping arms and walking inside the room together, "Packing!" they both said in unison.

"Matt, which carriers do you want?" Jeff asked.

"The red," Matt answered.



_-Plane-_

Jeff stared out the window, watching the clouds go by. After a while, he turned to look at his lover, who was fast asleep. He grinned, playfully poking Matt's nose. Matt always fell asleep on air planes.

"Hey, are you Jeff Hardy!?" an excited voice asked.

Blinking, Jeff turned and noticed a small girl staring at him and hi brother adoringly. Her pretty blue eyes glittered excitedly, her face framed by dirty blonde locks. She wore a light blue dress, pulled tight over white stockings.

"Um, yeah. Do you know me?" Jeff smiled. She was cute.

The girl nodded her head up and down, "You wrestle, along with your brother," she looked to Matt again, smiling widely, "He looks cute when he sleeps,"

Jeff smiled, poking Matt's nose again, "I know he does. Where are your parents?"

The girl pointed up a head a few rows of seats, "Up there. I was coming back from the bathroom when I noticed you. I don't mean to bother," she started, her voice sounding very mature and polite, "But can I have your autographs?"

Jeff grinned, "Yeah, of course." Grinning, he tickled Matt's side, causing the older male to wake up, shooting his brother a confused look, "What's going on?"

Hearing a girlish giggle from next to him, Matt turned and locked eyes with a grinning blue-eyed little girl, "Hey there, what's you name?"

The girl smiled widely, "I'm Connie. I'm a big fan of you guys, I'm sorry to have waken you, but can I have your autographs?"

Matt looked to Jeff, who was staring at the girl with soft eyes, "Absolutely," Matt answered. He took the pen and paper offered to him, jotting down his name. He handed it to Jeff, who signed also. As he was giving it back, he noticed that she had Adam's, Amy's, Trish's, Shawn's, Jay's and Mark's names on there also.

"Thanks! Now I have all my favorite wrestlers!" she waved at the brothers, before quickly walking up the aisle to her parents.

Jeff watched her go, smiling. He rested his head on Matt's shoulder, "Cute."

Matt nodded, "Very cute," he agreed.

"Hey, Hardy's!"

Matt rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt, sitting up in his chair and looking towards Adam, "Yeah?"

"Welcome, to the coolest place on earth!" Adam declared proudly, his arms stretched wide.

Matt and Jeff both chuckled and got up, ready to step off the plane.



"Would you hurry up? You're lagging behind," Shawn complained, tugging on Mark's hand.

Said male frowned, "I hate carnivals…they're always staring at me as if I belong in an exhibit or something…"

Adam laughed, "Its cause of how big you are."

Jay tugged on Adam's wrist, "Oooh! Look!"

He was pointing at a purple tent, with a sign on the front: "Madame Clarissa; she who tells all".

"How cheesy," Amy commented, but followed everyone in anyways. They all huddled into the small tent, staring at the woman inside.

She had long, black hair. Her eyes were pale and cat-like. Her lips were painted a deep purple and she wore a long purple gown. "Welcome," she began in a throaty voice, "To Madame Clarissa, sit down so I may see your future."

No one moved. Jeff rolled his eyes, "You guys suck," he murmured, before sitting down. He watched as the crystal ball began to glow with fascination.

"Ah," she said, smiling seductively, "I see a loved one…who will keep his love forever more…good looking, strong…passionate."

Matt smirked.

"But what's this?" she rubbed the ball, "I see a dark force…with blonde hair…"

Jeff stood, easing away from the woman. His eyes had become fearful.

The woman immediately understood and decided to change the topic, "But then…there is this also! A little boy, perhaps?" she moved closer, smiling, "Ah, yes. A baby boy."

When the lady was done, they all walked out, feeling a bit odd.

Matt noticed Jeff was being quiet. Too quiet.

For the rest of the day, the friends rode nearly every ride, ate every type of food and promptly threw up together.

After a couple of minutes of driving, they found themselves in Trish's home. Adam and Jay were sharing a room upstairs, Mark and Shawn as well, and Matt and Jeff would be in a room downstairs, while Trish and Amy slept in the master bedroom.

Matt rested on his side on the bed, watching his brother with curious eyes, "Jeff, baby?"

Jeff looked over at Matt, smiling slightly, "Hm?"

"You're not still thinking about what that lady said, right?"

Jeff sighed, walking over to Matt, he sat down, curling against him, "I am," he admitted.

"What for?" Matt murmured, "Hunter is gone…"

Jeff smiled, "That's not it." He turned, facing his brother, "Matt…I want a baby."

Matt stared at him.

And stared some more. Then, he fell off the bed.

"Oh, Matt! Are you okay!?"

He had fainted.

_**THE END!**_



_**DO I smell a sequel!???!!! Oh yes!**_

_**With a baby!!!!! XD!**_

_**I thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with me through my first slashy fic, I love you all!**_


End file.
